


Doodles (Soulmate AU)

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria





	Doodles (Soulmate AU)

       Peter had always heard about people communicating with their soulmates through writing on their skin. Everyone had a soulmate, so it was said, but no matter how many words he wrote, no matter how many doodles he drew, she never replied. Maybe she didn’t want him, he thought. Fate was just cruel like that. Part of him wondered if it wasn’t better this way. Nobody would ever be able to use her as leverage against Spider-Man if he never had to face her or tell her the secret.

       Still, he kept drawing. Maybe one day, when she was ready, she’d talk to him.

* * *

 

       (Y/N) wanted to write back to her soulmate, she really did. She carried a black marker everywhere, just in case she ever worked up the nerve. Really, though, it was understandable that she was so nervous. With a soulmate who sent her cute doodles, and adorkable messages, how was she ever supposed to not worry about what she wrote in return? What if he couldn’t read her handwriting, or expected her to doodle things back? (Y/N) couldn’t draw to save her life!

       Sighing thoughtfully, she continued down the street. Maybe–

       Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts by a loud crash. Shattered glass rained from above, and she ducked her head in an attempt to avoid injury. A wicked laugh told her that the Green Goblin was the one responsible. Surely, it had been only down to luck that (Y/N) had never been present for any of New York’s seemingly monthly disasters. Now, however, it appeared that all of that good luck needed to be repaid at once.

       The Green Goblin swooped low, searching for a random hostage, and of all the people out on the street, he, of course, snatched up (Y/N). She was rather proud of the fact that she didn’t even scream. Instead, she struggled in his grip, searching for anything that might help her. The first thing her hand closed around was… her marker. It was a stupid idea. What could her soulmate do against a supervillain? It’s not like he was going to turn out to be Spider-Man or something like that.

       Well, what could it hurt? Finally, for the first time ever, (Y/N) wrote to her soulmate. There was only enough time to scrawl two words across her wrist before the Goblin forced her to drop the marker, but hopefully, whoever he was, he would notice.

* * *

 

        _Help me._

       The words had appeared out of nowhere, right after his Spidey senses had started going crazy. This had something to do with the Green Goblin, Peter was certain of it. Now, more than ever, it was time to suit up.

       When he swung onto the scene, the Goblin had a girl in his arms. Peter’s heart nearly stopped when he saw black ink across her forearm, matching that on his own.

       “Let her go!” he shouted.

       The Green Goblin just cackled. “Catch her if you can, Spider-Man!”

       Then, he dropped her. While the Goblin was laughing, Peter webbed him to the side of a building for the police to take care of, then dove after his falling soulmate. Just in time, he stopped her from hitting the ground. She gasped sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck.

       “It’s okay, I’ve got you…” he said, landing on a rooftop. “You’re okay now, ma’am.”

       She didn’t let go of him, but he wasn’t complaining.

       “Thank you so much,” she breathed. “I- I thought…”

       “Hey, I got your message. I wasn’t gonna let anything happen to my soulmate, now, was I?”

       Now, she did step away, eyes wide.

       “You–”

       “Yep,” he interrupted. “I’m Spider-Man, as you can tell…” He paused, slipping his mask off. “But you can call me Peter.”

       “I… I’m (Y/N),” she stammered adorably.

       “That’s a great name.” Suddenly, Peter’s grin dropped. “Uh… I just… You never wrote back.”

       Her cheeks went pink. “I’m sorry… Peter… I didn’t know what to say. I was scared…”

       He nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Peter paused. There were so many things to think about right now… “Do you maybe… wanna… meet my Aunt May?”

       “What?” Thankfully, she seemed just as much at a loss as he was. “Oh, oh, sure!” she said with a small smile. “I guess we should do some sort of… normal… soulmate… thing.”

       Fate wasn’t so bad after all, Peter thought, if it granted him a soulmate as awkward as him.


End file.
